custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Verahk
, claws| makuta_status=Alive| makuta_pron=Vur-auk| }} Verahk (also known as Cordak) is a Makuta and a former member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. He was the Makuta of Xia, and later became the founder and leader of the mysterious Legion of Shadows. Biography Verahk was created by Mata Nui alongside the other Makuta from a greenish black liquid on an island in one the Southern chains of the Matoran Universe. Like other Makuta, he became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization tasked with maintaining order and carrying out the will of Mata Nui. Verahk was responsible for the creation of several Rahi breeds to populate the Matoran Universe and specialized in the creation of fierce predatory Rahi, such as the Shadow Panther or the Zorvahk. Verahk was also known to work as the Brotherhood of Makuta's "bounty hunter". Due to his great skills and love of battle, his job was to track down any rouge Brotherhood members or servants and slay them. Some time ago, Verahk met up with a being who revealed himself to be an older version of Verahk himself, the result of an accident with the Kanohi Vahi. The older Makuta told the younger Verahk of several key events that would take place in the future, including the fall of the League of Six Kingdoms, Teridax's eventual corruption and master scheme to take over the universe, the death and rebirth of Mata Nui, and even some events that would take place in Karda Nui later in the younger Verahk's life. The older Verahk then informed his younger counterpart that in order to make this sequence of events unfold, Verahk would have to commit an act that would set these events up. Armed with this knowledge, the younger Verahk set about the creation of a master scheme, which would would manipulate and shape the fates of countless lives far into the future. Later, when the League of Six Kingdoms collapsed as Verahk had expected, the Makuta used his telepathic abilities to place the thought of rebellion and eventual overthrowing of Mata Nui in Makuta Teridax's mind. Verahk performed this task with risk of Teridax discovering his intentions and exposing his plans. Luckily, Verahk's mission succeeded, and he managed to make Teridax believe that it was the Barraki's ill-attempt plot to rule the universe was his true inspiration. After the Matoran Civil War, Verahk was assigned a region of the Matoran Universe to supervise by Miserix. When Antroz became Teridax's lieutenant, Verahk was re-assigned to watch over the region of Xia, in order to give Antroz more time to attend to his duties as the Brotherhood´s second-in-command. When Teridax demanded a Convocation to be held on Destral in order to reveal his plan and take over the Brotherhood, Verahk was one of the five Makuta who sided with Miserix when Teridax took over the Brotherhood. Though he wished for Teridax to assume command, Verahk sided with Miserix as a way of diverting attention way from himself, just in case someone was on to his schemes. Soon after Miserix was "executed" by Krika and Spiriah, Teridax ordered Icarax and Gorast to kill those who took Miserix's side including Verahk. Despite numerous murder attempts by Icarax and Gorast (the last of these attempts resulted in half of Destral being reduced to rubble), Verahk managed to survive. Impressed by his skills, Teridax decided he would allow the Makuta of Xia to live for the time being. Eventually, Verahk developed a fierce rivalry with Kylla, a fellow Makuta who was also planning to usurp Teridax and assume command of the Brotherhood. Like all other Makuta, Verahk's Antidermis evolved to a gaseous virus-like state where he no longer required sleep or sustenance. Teridax ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to Destral to modify the Makuta's armor to accommodate this evolution. Some time later, Verahk took a Brotherhood lieutenant named Zogorak as his apprentice. However, Verahk was unaware was that Zogorak was in fact a member of the Order of Mata Nui sent to keep an eye on Verahk. Although Verahk was oblivious to this, he decided to keep a small circle of secret allies in case Zogorak should ever betray him. He then recruited Ventra, a mutant Protodite, as his secondary apprentice. Less than 1,000 years ago, Verahk later took a Zorvahk and placed it in a vat of Energized Protodermis, resulting in it mutating into a more powerful and subsequently more intelligent form. However, it escaped, though not before being wounded in the process by Verahk. In frustration, Verahk sent Makuta Frezako to hunt it down, though, he returned empty handed due to the actions of Toa Helryx and Zuvak, who recruited Zorvahk Rex into the ranks of the Order of Mata Nui. Later, Verahk and another Makuta, Orriki, found the formulas and plans of the late Makuta Kojol's uncompleted Kusorahk. Taking the plans into their own hands, they began working on a more a more powerful creature than the original Kusorahk. Incorporating traits of the monstrous Zivon into their new creation, the pair successfully created the Zusorahk. Believing it had more potential than becoming another mindless drone in the Brotherhood's spider armies, Orriki and Verahk used a Kanohi Olmak Orriki recovered to store their creation in an pocket dimension, knowing it could help them overthrow Teridax, and make them rule the universe. Being well aware he could not conquer the universe with a single Zusorahk, Verahk used his Olmak to enter thousands of alternative realities and collected the Zusorahk of each one. By the time he had finished, Verahk had assembled an army of Zusorahk, which he kept hidden in the pocket dimension he had placed the original one in. At some point after this, Verahk managed to draft Makuta Frezako to his side. About a year before the Siege of Karda Nui, Verahk learned of the existence of Toa Hydros and the multiple powers he wielded. Knowing he could play a factor in his plan, Verahk sent out an anonymous (and false) report to the Order of Mata Nui, which claimed a rouge Brotherhood member was preforming experiments on the native Necronites. Verahk then tracked Hydros down, and he disguised himself as a Shadow Panther, attacking the Toa at his camp site. As he had intended, he managed to get a sample of Hydros's organic tissue and then left the Toa after his companion, Kevtho, showed up. Verahk used this tissue sample to make a female "clone" of Hydros, who he named "Pyra". However, Pyra could not control properly control her powers, forcing Verahk to temporarily stop the experiment and put Pyra in coma using a specialized virus. Karda Nui After watching events unfold on Xia, Verahk decided to initiate his millennia-long plan, and prepared to depart for Karda Nui. Before leaving Xia, Verahk had his armor modified by the Vortixx, which offered him great resistance to intense heat produced by the Energy Storms as well as the element of Light. He also decided to take Pyra with him, knowing that if he completed her, he could use her as a template to create an army of super-powered Toa. Shortly after making these preparations, Verahk departed for Karda Nui. After arriving via Karda Nui's western entrance, Verahk shape-shifted into a more adaptable form for his surroundings, and began began absorbing energy from Karda Nui's atmosphere, adding the energies to his power. He then set off to create a base in the face of one of Karda Nui's cliffs. He set up containers of Energized Protodermis and left three Kraata in them so they would become Rahkshi armor. Also during this period, Verahk set up a growth tube and placed Pyra in it. He then hid her behind a large rock wall so no one could find her. After a time, Verahk came across two Av-Matoran, Vanak and Raniza, and transformed Raniza into a Shadow Matoran before using his Blade of Mutation to alter his physical appearance. After this, Verahk blasted Vanak over a cliff, seeing no use in the Av-Matoran. After this, Verahk ordered Raniza to direct him to the Av-Matoran village. However, Raniza got lost and the pair were soon confronted by Toa Hydros and his allies, including a very much alive Vanak, who demanded the two surrender. Verahk refused which earned a blast from Hydros' Midak Skybalster. Verahk then retreated with Raniza, using his shadow powers to coat the area in darkness, allowing the two to escape. Verahk and Raniza retreated to a secluded spot where the Makuta used his his Kiril to regenerate the damage Hydros had inflicted upon his armor. Verahk then lied to Raniza, claiming he had no knowledge of Hydros. Shortly afterwards Verahk was confronted by Makuta Icarax, Surprised, Verahk learned that the Makuta of Karzahni had arrived in Karda Nui to help Antroz and the others combat the Toa Nuva. Upon being informed of Hydros' arrival, Icarax ordered Verahk to deal with him whilst he and his fellow Makuta dealt with the Toa Nuva. With no intention of truly obeying Icarax, Verahk set out to complete his plan. Before he left, Verahk created Kraata for the three Rahkshi, Turahk, Lerahk, Vorahk in order to aid him in his attempt to capture Hydros. Leaving his lair, and leaving Raniza to guard it, Verahk set out and placed his staff out as bait to lure Hydros to him. Eventually. the plan worked worked, and Hydros was captured by Verahk and forced into unconsciousness by Vorahk. After safely delivering Hydros to his lair, and gaining another sample of his organic tissue for his Pyra project, Verahk shape-shifted into Hydros, and traveled to his base in order to fool his comrades. After arriving, he lied to Hydros' allies, claiming he had killed Verahk and that they were to head to the Matoran village, which was met with great confusion. After convincing the team that it was necessary, The group took off and headed for the village, leaving behind the Dark Hunter "Proto-Beast", who had been scanning Verahk's mind. After scouting for a time, Verahk was lured into a weak position by Vanak, and attacked and unmasked by a Proto-Beast who had telepathically informed Vanak of Verahk's true identity, and freed himself after he had left. Laughing, Verahk reverted back to his Phantoka form and revealed that he had been experimenting on Hydros, and that he had converted him to Verahk's side. Verahk was then captured and chained against a pillar in Hydros's hideout whilst Proto-Beast scanned his mind for information on Hydros' location. Scotho decided to go alone and told the others to watch Verahk not realizing they were being spied on by two of Verahk's Rahkshi. Shortly after Scotho left, the Rahkshi successfully managed to ambush the team and free Verahk allowing him to escape. Swamp of Secrets Heading to the Matoran village Verahk learned that the Makuta had headed to the swamps bellow the village from one of their Shadow Matoran. Verahk and his Rahkshi soon regrouped with Raniza, Shados, and Vorahk, intending to enter the Swamp of Secrets bellow. Shados, however, attempted to depart to fulfil his own ambitions, though was stopped by Verahk. Using his blade to make him kneel, Verahk revealed to Shados that he had given him a special Shadow Leech that would make him obey him. After this, Verahk and his servants entered the Swamp of Secrets. After arriving, and shape-shifting into a more adaptable form, Verahk encountered Makuta Gorast, and ordered her to inform her fellow Makuta, Krika, to keep the Toa Nuva busy whilst he dealt with Scotho and his companions. Soon after, Makuta Orriki and Frezako and their Shadow Matoran Xakon arrived, and delivered him a Nynrah Ghost Blaster and a Kanohi Olmak. Chuckling, the Makuta of Xia revealed he planned to unleash his "ultimate weapon," his army of Zusorahk, against Karda Nui. Remembering the last time he used the Olmak (Which resulted in an entire island being reduced to rubble), Verahk ordered his Rahkshi to go with Shados on an staged assault at Scotho's base, only to supposedly loose and retreat, forcing Scotho's team to follow them so they could be captured and destroyed. Shortly afterward, Makuta Vorakx, who had entered an alliance with the mysterious Toa Akatark, flew down and snatched the Olmak from Verahk's hands and attempted to escape. Verahk and his fellow Makuta, however, managed to down him before he got too far. They then captured the Makuta of Nocterra and recovered the Olmak. After locking Vorakx in a cell, and trying without success to get any answers from him, Verahk, Orriki, and Frezako began discussing their plan. Verahk revealed to his allies that he plotted to destroy the Codrex, ruining Teridax's entire scheme in the process, and would then proceed to conquer the Matoran Universe. However, before anything else could be said, Verahk was then attacked by his rival, Makuta Kylla. Putting on his Olmak, Verahk and Kylla engaged in a battle. After exchanging several blows, Verahk managed to delay Kylla long enough for his apprentice Zogorak to arrive, who then impaled Kylla in the chest, allowing her energies to flow. After Shados and his strike team (minus Xakon and Vorahk) returned, Shados informed Verahk that the powers of the mysterious Toa Akatark seemed to be linked in some way to the Kanohi Vahi. Despite the worries of his fellow Makuta, Verahk remained relaxed and confident in his powerful army, believing even with the help of their new friend, his enemies would never defeat his forces. Soon after, Scotho and his allies arrived. Pleased his stratagem had worked, Verahk replaced his Kiril for his Olmak and unleashed one of thousands of Zusorahk against the team. Shocked at what Verahk had unleashed, with even Shados surprised, the team demanded to know what it was and how it fell under Verahk's sway. After revealing the Zusorahk's origins, the Mauta of Xia ordered the Zusorahk to attack the almost completely helpless team. Laughing mockingly whilst the team was being overpowered by the Makuta's new force, Verahk noticed Scotho attempting to free Vorakx using his Mask of Stealth and blasted him away from the mutant Makuta. Before the Makuta could finish his foe, however, the three assembled Makuta were blown away by Toa Skydrax, taking Verahk out for a short time. Verahk soon recovered and attacked Scotho, who was currently in the possession of the Olmak. Despite his attempts to recover it, Verahk was briefly rendered unconscious by a blast from Scotho's Laser Sword. After recovering from his wounds, Verahk disengaged from the battle and traveled to a remote spot in order to absorb more energy from Karda Nui. Later, Zogorak found him, who claimed to have killed Toa Akatark, presenting his mask as proof. Shortly after this, Verahk telepathicly contacted Xakon who had been captured by his enemies earlier on. He ordered Xakon to head to his orginal base that was positioned west from Hydros's hideout, and ordered him to check up on his earlier experiment, Pyra, and then wait for either himself or Frezako to arrive. Verahk later returned to the battlefield and witnessed the apparent "death" of his Zusorahk, but revealed to the rejoiced team that the Zusorahk could survive death by evolving into the final stage of its life cycle, Zusorahk Rex, a form even more powerful than it's earlier incarnation. He then bided farewell to his doomed enemies, and ordered his new "pet" to attack. With one swift blow from it's tail, the assembled heroes were knocked out of the sky. After his enemies had recovered and formulated a new plan, they split up. Verahk soon spoted Shaza and Vorakx heading towards an unconscious Shados, and proceeded to send Frezako after them in order to stop their attempts at restoring Hydros' light. Before he could deliver any more order, Krataka arrived and swiftly attacked Verahk. During the battle that followed, Verahk put on what he believed to be the Kanohi Vahi and used it as a taunt as he defeated Krataka. He then offered the Toa of Twilight the chance to live on the condition that he would serve him for the rest of his life. Krataka refused and as a result, Verahk summoned his Zusorahk Rex and ordered it to kill Krataka. However, the beast's hearing was rendered defunct, leaving it unable to carry out orders. Verahk quickly realized the problem, and discovered a very much alive Akatark using his powers to freeze the beast in time and space. Confused and angered, Verahk discarded Krataka, and questioned Zogorak about Akatark's survival. Zogorak responded by seizing Verahk by the neck, and revealed he had lied. He then revealed he was a member of the Order of Mata Nui. Angered, Verahk attempted to defeat Akatark with a blast from his Nynrah Ghost Blaster, only to be thwarted by the Toa of Time's powers, allowing him to aviod both the blast and a swipe from the Makuta's blade. Soon, Verahk was being attacked from all sides, at one point narrowly escaping a blow from Skydrax's sword. Verahk then returned an attack from Proto-Beast's laser-vision by blasting the Dark Hunter with plasma. The Makuta of Xia then recieved a blow from Zogorak, knocking him senseless for a moment. Surrounded and outnumbered, Verahk summoned all of his anger and willpower, and focused it into releasing a massive blast of shaodw that sent everyone apart from Verahk and the Zusorahk reeling. This temporarily took Akatark out of the fight, releasing the Zusorahk from his power. Verahk ordered it to destroy the assembled team. However, the Zusorahk was blasted with a large bolt of Shadow, courtsy of a light-restored Orriki, that ultimatly stunned the Zusorahk and rendered it unconscious. Verahk was then attacked by Orriki along with Moliki, who used Verahk's Olmak to teleport the Zusorahk to another dimension (accidentally returning Fang Tooth in the process). Surprised by Orriki's betrayl Verahk attempted to attack him, only to be stopped by a blast of plasma. Drasticlly outnumbered, Verahk used a special virus that released a blinding flash of light, distracting the others long enough for him and his allies to escape. However, during his flight, Verahk was downed by a pursuing Moliki, and was temporarily rendered unconscious. After recovering, Verahk ordered Frezako to disengage from the fight and head to Verahk's orginal base. Frezako obeyed with much reluctance, and the pair teleported away. After arriving at the base, Verahk and Frezako explained the situation to Xakon and then began planning their next move. Frezako suggested they used Pyra, though Verhak declined, stating that he still neeeded to influence her mind. Verahk then opted to wait for the others to track them down and so the "real fun" could begin, unaware that he and his allies were being watched by the Skakdi spy known as Osbek. Later, while explaining an edited version of his true plans to Frezako, Verahk was approached by his second apprentice, Ventra, who told him of his enemies' impending arrival. Commanding, Frezako and the others to prepare for battle, Verahk began to absorb even more energy from the atmosphere, adding its power to his own. Roughly an hour later, Zorgorak and the others made their arrival, discovering the Makuta of Xia absorbing energy. Before they could prepare for battle, however, Proto-Beast and Skydrax were attacked by Ventra, who, on Verahk's orders, revealed her true nature. Ultimate Power As Verahk continued to absorb energy and watch the following battle, he was too distracted to reacte to a trio of energy blasts headed his way. After recovering, his attention was drown to Toa Krataka and Shaza, who had just arrived. After using a blast of laser vision to knock Shaza out of the sky, Verahk watched Krataka rescue her until he was attacked by Orriki. After grappling with his fellow Makuta, Verahk unleashed a powerful bolt of Darkness into Orriki's body. Stating he was to powerful to be beaten, Verahk tossed his brother away, and began to absorb a massive amount of energy. As he did so, the Makuta transformed himself into a massive vortex of pure darkness. After being questioned about what he could possibly have left in store for his foes by Krataka, Verahk responded by saying that corrupting Hydros and unleashing the Zusorahk had merely been "distractions", that his true plot far eceeded his foes' expectations. Upon hearing Frezako agree with him, Verahk commented that his allies were no longer of use, and procceded in absorbing both Frezako and the Shadow Panther into his substance. Ordered by Krataka, several of of the Makuta's foes attacked, only for Verahk to shrug off their blasts and retaliate with with several blasts of his own, not noticing Ventra making her escape. As the battle wore on, Verahk eventually managed to knock Krataka down, imobilizing him long enough for Verahk to seize the Toa of Twilight with a Shadow Hand. Before Krataka could be dragged in, however, Orriki managed to get a grip on the Toa's hand, keeping him from being absorbed. Seeing this, Verahk unleashed a wave of electricity, forcing Orriki to let go and absorbing drawing both of them into his darkness. Before he could attack th others, however, Verahk was attacked by Krataka from the inside, dissapating the Makuta's shadows, and forcing him to release the Toa and Orriki. After taking a few moments to rest and realize the Toa of Twilight's new-found power, Verahk rose and stated that Krataka and his allies were merely delaying the Makuta. He then bagan to shape-shift into a more powerful form. After this, Verahk proceeded to wipe out Krataka's team. He soon fought against his former apprentice, Zogorak, yet defeated him after throwing Vorakx at him, sending the Necronite tumbling into the wall that hid Pyra's growth tube in the proccess. Even the arrival of Moliki and Scotho couldn't stop Verahk, and he simply magnetized the two together. Upon seeing most of his opponents recovering, Verahk decided to take the battle elsewhere and abandoned his base. Knowing that Verahk could do untold damage without someone distracting him, Krataka sent Skydrax, Nuzaka, Vorakx, Scotho, and Tahzak after him. However, even when they combined their powers together, the team couldn't even scratch the Makuta's armor. He then unleashed a massive blast of Shadow energy, knocking the gathered heroes out cold. Verahk, however, decided to let them live, not wanting to ruin the fun of destroying his enemies all at once. Even the arrival of Proto-Beast and Zogorak couldn't stop Verahk, and he quickly defeated them both. Shaza and Krataka soon arrived arrived, and the pair began battling Verahk. After briefly defeating Shaza, Verahk squared off against Krataka. The Toa soon found himself helpless against Verahk's new-found strength, and Verahk soon sent Krataka reeling. However, his harsh assault on Krataka sparked Shaza's anger, who attempted to stop him. Failing, Verahk lifted Krataka, and prepared to end his life. However, before he could do so, Verahk was distracted by an intense electrical burst Shaza had launched at him. Shaza then proceeded to unleash a immensely powerful blast of lightning rivaling that of a Nova Blast. This sent the Makuta flying into the sky, and crashing a great distance away. Angered, Verahk swiftly recovered from his wounds and teleported back to the battlefield, where he began absorbing even more energy from Karda Nui. After explaining his intentions with the power he was gathering, Verahk began shape-shifting into an even more powerful form than before. Transforming into a form towering over fifty feet tall, deflected the blows delivered by his enemies, and sent a massive blast of energy at his foes that sent them reeling. Orriki then flew above Verahk, and using all his strength, sent several blows to Verahk that succeeded in irritating the Makuta. Defeating Orriki with one blow from his claw, Verahk began seeding doubt in Krataka's resolve, and after a time, offered him and his allies to join him. His plan almost worked until Shaza and the others managed to snap Krataka out of Verahk's lies. Confident that they could defeat Verahk, Krataka refused to join him, and sent several blasts at the Makuta. In response, Verahk sent a blast of shadow that would of killed them. However, the group was shielded by the arrival of Hydros, who used his new Exo-Frame H10's powers to enhance the powers of his Kanohi Hau. Hydros then hit Verahk with a blast of energy that began draining his body of the power he absorbed. Although he was severely drained of energy, Verahk managed to cut off Hydros' blasts, and revert back to his earlier super-powered form. In order to gain in the advantage in the battle that would inevitably follow, Verahk teleported both himself and Hydros out of Karda Nui. Battling Hydros They two warriors were suddenly transported several stories above a Le-Metru street in Metru Nui, where Verahk managed to temporarily stun Hydros before starting their battle anew. Eventually, Verahk teleported the warriors away again in hopes of keeping Hydros off guard. The pair then arrived in one of the ruined factories on the island Xia, where Verahk quickly managed to gain an advantage over his foe, almost crushing him with his foot. However, the abrupt arrival of The Shadowed One and his bodyguard, Sentrakh, prevented Verahk from killing him. After dealing with the Dark Hunter master and his minion, Verahk away with Hydros. The two then found themselves in the wastelands of Zakaz, and a battle quickly issued between the pair. Although their duel was close with Verahk and Hydros unable to gain an edge over each other, their fight was interrupted by the arrival of two large forces of Skakdi. Before the armies could destroy Verahk and his foe, the Makuta of Xia activated his teleportation power and departed yet again with his enemy. The two warriors continued their battle until they somehow ended up high above the planet of Aqua Magna, sending them plummeting to the island of Mata Nui below. A few minutes later, Verahk emerged from the crater in his ultimate form, and grapped Hydros. With the intention of squeezing the Toa to death, Verahk was briefly distracted from killing greatest foe by blows delivered by Akatark, Krataka, Shaza, Moliki, Orriki, and Scotho. Although he managed to deal with them, Verahk remained distracted long enough for Hydros to send an electrical discharge through Verahk's body. Discarding Hydros, an enraged Verahk sent several powerful blasts at Hydros, rendering him unconscious. Proclaiming himself invincible, Verahk turned on Hydros' allies and attempted to obliterate them. However, a massive blast of fire, courtesy of Hydros, severed the Makuta's arm. After regrowing his severed limb, Verahk turned his attention back to his enemies. Hydros quickly attempted to drain more of Verahk's power, the the Makuta of Xia was able to cut off Hydros' energy blast. Verahk then sent several powerful blasts at the Toa, forcing him to take cover with his companions. By this time, Verahk had exhausted himself due to his battle with Hydros, and was now using most (if not all) of his energy to maintain his form. Whilst searching for his fleeing foes, Verahk came across Moliki who distracted the Makuta long enough for his companions to get into strategic positions around him. At Krataka's command, the heroes unleashed all their power against Verahk, the combined blast severely weakening him. Finally, when Hydros' powers were added, Verahk found himself unable to keep his focus and in a massive explosion, reverted back to his swamp-based form, loosing his amassed power in the process. However, battered though he was, Verahk refused to admit defeat. After sending a surprisingly powerful blast to the unsuspecting team, Verahk rose again and used his powers to remove Akatark's Vahi from his face and claim it. However, unknown to Verahk, the power held within Akatark's Vahi would run wild if removed from his face. As such, a field of energy was created around Verahk as a result. In response, Krataka, Orriki, and Scotho rushed in to remove the Vahi from Verahk clutches, though they too were ultimately caught in it's power. Following this, a feedback of chronal energy occurred, resulting in Verahk and the others being flung back several centuries in time. Cordak Once freed from the power of the Vahi, Verahk swiftly recovered and soon learned what had happened and where they were. Realizing he had been sent to this time for a reason, Verahk sought out his younger self in order to give him information about future events, telling him everything he had heard when he was confronted by an older version of himself. This set the events of the universe into motion, leaving the older version of Verahk to wait and watch. As time went by, he began to add on to his original plan, eventually coming up with a vast scheme that would allow him even greater power and dominance. To avoid potentially disrupting his plan, Verahk retreated to the isle of Morek in the southern islands, waiting as the events of the universe played out. While much of what he did during this time is unknown, it is known he began to go by the name "Cordak" in order to keep his true identity a secret. He also recruited several beings to aid him in his schemes, such as Kylla and Osbek to name a few. He also recruited the Zarak Gilvex to infiltrait the warlord Conqueror's armies. Following this, Verahk and his followers founded the Legion of Shadows. During this time, he also learned much about Bara Magna and its inhabitants. At some point before the Brotherhood of Makuta invaded Karda Nui, Cordak made mental contact with an Elite Warrior-class Skrall from Bara Magna named Skirvex, somehow gaining his alliance. He convinced the warrior to begin capturing Glatorian, Agori, Vorox, and Skrall in order to "reeducate" them, turning them into loyal soldiers for Cordak. After learning his younger self had gone to Karda Nui, Cordak sent his spy, Osbek, to keep an eye on his actions, showing great statisfation when the Skakdi return, confirming all was going as planned. A short time later, Gilvex, who had attempted to gain command of Conqueror's armies for himself, was brought before Cordak. As punishment for his treachery, Verahk disentigrated the Zarak with his eyebeams, providing an example to his other minions. Kylla arrived shortly afterward, and introduced Verahk to two new recruits, one known as as Drekaz, the other called Distrex. Cordak then hired the bounty hunter Raduke to enter the Fortress of Ages and retrieve a rare gem. He also instructed him to capture his former apprentice, Ventra, who he was aware must have departed Karda Nui shortly after his younger self gained greater power. The hunter was successful, and he returned with both the gem and Ventra. After rewarding Raduke, Verahk proceeded to recruit Ventra into the Legion of Shadows. Later, using specialized probes scattered throughout the universe, Cordak observed the final battle between his earlier self and Hydros. After briefly discussing matters with Kylla, Verahk summoned his other servants to his throne room. There, he and Kylla began assigning them on missions of great importance before announcing the nature of Verahk's plan. Several weeks later, Cordak was summoned to a part of his fortress by Kylla. There, Verahk and Kylla received a message from Distrex and Drekaz, informing the pair that they had recovered the Blaze Gem. Pleased, Verahk ordered the pair to travel to Zakaz to check up on Ventra and Osbek's progress. After discussing the status of his other minion's progress, Verahk received another message from Osbek and Ventra, informing the Makuta that the had recovered the Blizzard Stone. However, the pair revealed they had come across an odd Toa who Ventra recognized as Pyra. Surprised she had survived, Cordak ordered the pair to capture her. Following this, Cordak met up the the Onu-Matoran engineer Zenoke, and ordered him to upgrade his armor. Whilst the former Nynrah Ghost performed his duties, Verahk's essence was encased in a small globe-like sphere. After the Matoran finished his job, Verahk returned to his body, where Zenoke explained that his shape-shifting capabilities had been upgraded. After teaching the Makuta how to use his new ability, Verahk began testing his new power, absorbing a Cordak Blaster and making it almost perfectly materialize in his hand. Abilities & Traits Verahk is a cold and calculating warrior, a brilliant strategist, and a powerful fighter. His keen fighting skills combined with his superior intellect make him a dangerous and deadly opponent, which has led him best numerous foes without having to resolve to trickery or deception. He is known as one of the greatest Toa hunters and a collector of the tools of fallen Toa, which he uses in battle with his foes. Verahk is more a warrior than a schemer. He usually looks down on those who resort to trickery to get what they want; this is the reason he has never had much (if any) respect for Teridax, who often handles situations through manipulation. He also believes if a being has to resort to cheating then they are to weak and pathetic to win an honorable battle. To him, only fighting with all he has got and winning proves that he was truly better and more powerful than his opponent. However, he only engages opponents he deems worthy, preferring to let Rahkshi, Visorak, and Exo-Toa to do most of the fighting, although he will occasionally fight "unworthy" enemies if the situation demands it. While he prefers to handle a situation with his own claws, Verahk can also be incredibly manipulative when he wants to. Verahk is very skilled at close combat. He has been known to challenge several opponents at once so as to test his abilities. He is also gifted with great knowledge of melee combat (the use of weapons like swords, spears, ect.). Because of his great skill, Verahk is known to have trained some of the most powerful warriors in the Brotherhood. Such students of his were Icarax, Gorast, Zaina and Antroz. As a Makuta, Verahk possesses Shadow powers, shape-shifting abilities, Kraata production, great strength, and the forty-two Kraata powers. After the events of Karda Nui took place, Verahk became one of the most powerful beings in the Matoran Universe, with his sheer might exceeding that of Tren Krom. Even after having a great deal of power drained from him by Hydros, Verahk's power remains far stronger than that of almost any being in the Matoran Universe (with the current exception of Teridax). Like all the Makuta, Verahk evolved past the point of needing a body, and is therefore just energy inside armor. Verahk has also trained himself to shield his mind from telepathy and other forms of mind reading. This ability is so great, that he can even shield the presence of himself and others from beings as powerful as Teridax, should he have the extra power necessary to perform such a feat. Verahk is also the only Makuta who knows how to properly create and repair Makuta armor (normally, only Artakha and the Nynrah Ghosts possess that knowledge). He gained the knowledge when he absorbed a Nynrah Ghost Matoran into his essence. He, however, never not told his fellow Makuta of this, as he believed that bit of information could have possibly save his life had his followers and allies ever tried to kill him. Forms Being a Makuta, Verahk has access to many powers, including shape shifting. Below is a list of known forms taken by Verahk. Mask & Tools Verahk's mask is the Kiril, the Great Mask of Regeneration, which allows him to "heal" any damage done to his protective armor. He occasionally wore a Kanohi Olmak Orriki gave him, though did not use it frequently. His primary weapon is his Blade of Mutation, a bladed tool that can release an energy that can mutate almost any being into a form as powerful, or less powerful than they originally were. It can also be used to focuse his own powers. Like other Makuta, Verahk wields or has wielded a number of other tools, many of which are trophies of past victories: He has been known use staffs, swords, Tridax Pods, and a Nynrah Ghost Blaster. He is also known to use his razor-sharp claws in combat. After having his armor upgraded by the former Nynrah Ghost Zenoke, Verahk's metal body now possesses the ability to reconstruct almost any tool and/or weapon the Makuta absorbs into his essence; an example being a Cordak Blaster he absorbed and then reconstituted. Creations As a Makuta, Verahk is a skilled Rahi creator. He has great confidence in theses skills, even once going as far as stating "Mutran and Chirox may be masters of creating and altering Rahi; I am a master of perfecting them". Verahk specializes in creating fierce predatory Rahi. Below is a list of his known creations: *Shadow Panther - Fierce cat-like reptiles that strike from the darkness. Verahk considers them his greatest creation. **Fang Tooth - An oddly colored Shadow Panther who originally acted as Verahk's pet. *Zorvahk - Powerful predatory reptiles that are near the top of the food chain. **Zorvahk Rex - A mutant Zorvahk who Verahk exposed to Energized Protodermis. *Zevrahk - A fusion of a number of different breeds of Rahkshi. *Zusorahk - A massive, Zivon-like creature. Trivia *Verahk was created by user Toa Hydros. *Verahk's original design was based off of Star Wars' General Grievous. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Bio-Tales'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''The Alliance'' (Mentioned Only) *''Moliki's Blog'' (Not mentioned by name) *''Shadow Fire'' *''Society of Guardians'' *''Nightmare'' (Appears in a dream) Non-Storyline Appearances *''Makuta Missions'' *''Magical Journey'' (Alternate/Cooming soon) *''Reign of Shadows: Beginning of the Darkness'' *''Paradox of the Abyssmal: Coming of Calamity'' (Cooming soon) Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Legion of Shadows